leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brock's Ludicolo
| evolution=2| epnum=AG012| numeps1=51| numeps2=42| firststagename=Lotad| secondstagename=Lombre| epname=The Lotad Lowdown| firstevoep=AG063| firstevoname=Take the Lombre Home!| secondevoep=AG105| secondevoname=Once in a Mawile| prevonum=270| evo1num=271| evo2num=272| current=Pewter Gym| enva1=Kayzie Rogers| enva2=Dan Green| enva3=Eric Stuart (AG105-AG124) Bill Rogers (AG177-present)| java1=Miyako Itō| java2=Miyako Itō| java3=Fumihiko Tachiki| }} Brock's Ludicolo (Japanese: タケシのルンパッパ Takeshi's Runpappa) was the first that in the Hoenn region, and his sixth overall. History Hoenn Before joining Brock's party in The Lotad Lowdown, Lotad belonged to a group of Lotad that lived near the Flower Shop between Petalburg City and Rustboro City. It was somewhat dense compared to the other Lotad that watered the shop's garden, but thanks to some encouragement from Brock, it was eventually able to water the plants as well. Soon after, it joined Brock's team after rescuing its fellow Lotad from . In Sharpedo Attack!, Lotad battled a , distracting it long enough for to get out of the water. Once she was safely out, the two attacked each other, with Lotad knocking it away with Water Gun. Brock ordered it to use Water Gun again, but Lotad simply swam up to Sharpedo and watched as it fainted from damage that it sustained earlier. Brock took care of Sharpedo, and later that night, it was captured by Team Rocket. Using Razor Leaf, Lotad cut the nets and freed Sharpedo. During the events of A Mudkip Mission, Lotad rescued some , one of which Brock captured. Since then, the two types would often be used together, usually to launch a dual Water Gun attack. Lotad evolved in Take the Lombre Home!, after falling into an empty well. The people of the nearby village claimed as their "Water Lord," and hoped that it would be able to end the drought blamed on a . As a Lombre, it continued to be used often alongside . Because it looks similar to a sombrero-wearing human, Lombre has performed alongside Brock in his Takeshi's Paradise outfit. In Judgment Day!, Lombre was used in a mock battle alongside Mudkip against Ash's Swellow and to help train as a referee. Lombre was quickly pushed into a tough position and Brock had it play dead to give Jimmy an easy judgement. As Jimmy wondered what to do, Ash commanded Swellow to attack Lombre, who retaliated with Razor Leaf. The attack failed to knock out Swellow, and it and Mudkip attacked with duel Water Guns, which Corphish blocked. Jimmy declared Corphish unable to battle, though it sprung back up immediately after. His teacher scolded him for the rash judgement and the battle was put to an end. In Once in a Mawile, a became infatuated with a seemingly uninterested Lombre. Brock wished Lombre to reciprocate so that he could get closer to Mawile's Trainer, Samantha, but Lombre appeared apathetic. Later, while Mawile and Samantha were performing onstage, Lombre searched through Samantha's belongings, discovering a Water Stone. The contact with the Water Stone triggered its evolution into , as well as a change in personality. As a Ludicolo, it now was much more friendly and energetic, and was now willing to return Mawile's affection. Unfortunately for Ludicolo (and Brock), Mawile wanted nothing to do with the fully evolved Pokémon and moved on to other Pokémon, namely a . Although surprised, Ludicolo quickly bounced back to its happy state and took Brock with it. Because of how much his brothers and sisters enjoyed it, Brock left Ludicolo with his family at the Pewter City Gym, as revealed in A Real Cleffa Hanger. Kanto Battle Frontier Ludicolo briefly reappeared in Grating Spaces!, where it was revealed that Lola and took Ludicolo with them on holiday so it could carry their luggage. Personality and characteristics As a Lotad, Ludicolo's personality was somewhat similar to that of Misty's Psyduck, although Ludicolo was not as frustrating to its Trainer, as Brock is much more patient then was. It usually had a vacant stare about it and was slow to react to the events occurring around it. Nevertheless, it remained a trustworthy Pokémon when called upon to battle or to aid Brock. It proved to be slightly mentally slower than the other Lotad it worked with. Gradually, Lotad grew to be a high-functioning Pokémon, with the help of Brock's encouragement. As a Lombre, Ludicolo was shown to be a very happy Pokémon, often cheering for its teammates in battle. However, Lombre was occasionally apathetic to situations around him, such as in Once in a Mawile!, when it ignored the advances of a . In said episode, Lombre evolved and its personality changed again; this time, it fell for the Mawile, but was rejected instead. Like all Ludicolo, Brock's enjoys dancing and having fun with other Pokémon. As seen in Grating Spaces, when it carried Brock's parents' luggage, Ludicolo is very helpful as well. Moves used mod 7}}|0=Ludicolo Water Gun|1=Ludicolo Bullet Seed|2=Ludicolo Razor Leaf|3=Lombre Razor Leaf|4=Lombre Water Gun|5=Lotad Water Gun|6=Lotad Razor Leaf}}.png|Using mod 7}}|0=Water Gun|1=Bullet Seed|2=Razor Leaf|3=Razor Leaf as a Lombre|4=Water Gun as a Lombre|5=Water Gun as a Lotad|6=Razor Leaf as a Lotad}}}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Ludicolo first appeared as a Lotad in Brock, A Man Of Resolve!!. It was revealed to have evolved into Lombre in Saving Kyogre, The Lord Of The Ocean Depths! and again into Ludicolo in The Birth Of The Invincible Team, Max And Ralts!!. Trivia *Brock's capture of Lotad marks the first time that any of the main protagonists owned a Pokémon besides . *All of the moves used by Lotad, Lombre, and Ludicolo cannot be used in the games through leveling up. and have to be taught through breeding (though impossible at the same time prior to Generation VI), and has to be taught through TM09. *Ludicolo is the only Pokémon owned by a main character to be shown evolving by a stone. Related articles Ludicolo de:Rockos Kappalores es:Ludicolo de Brock fr:Ludicolo de Pierre it:Ludicolo di Brock ja:タケシのルンパッパ